


Lady and the Padfoot

by Rosenkavalierin



Series: Collages [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, HP - Freeform, Tumbrl-style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin
Summary: Ian Gillan as Sirius Black, Deborah Ann Harry as Narcissa.All image sources are available in web for free download.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ian Gillan as Sirius Black, Deborah Ann Harry as Narcissa.  
> All image sources are available in web for free download.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/MI0OAiY.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [Джесси Белкинс](http://belka-lannister.diary.ru/)


End file.
